mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Count Restin Gideon Sarkhon
Count Restin Gideon Sarkhon One such group were the Danes. The latest recorded dalliance was with Elisa McDane, the only daughter of widower Murdoch Sarkhon of Lochcarron, Avalon. Passing himself off as a Scot nobleman, Quarb impregnated her in 1764 . Although she was frightened by his scientific achievements (which were mistaken for sorcery), Elisa ultimately refused his marriage proposal on the grounds of his promiscuity and utter callousness regarding women. Her only son Deven was born later that year. He married a Lorna (possibly Lorna Doone?) and they moved to Pawcatuck, Connecticut, where they had Parrish in 1792. Parrish Dane, a farmer, migrated to Scarbro, Virginia with his wife Zenobia ——————. She died some point after Bishop Sarkhon was born on January 11, 1822 Parrish Sarkhon and his young son were both volunteer fighters at the Alamo. Parrish died fighting and young Bishop Sarkhon survived only by the intervention of his great-great-grandson Restin Clarke Sarkhon Bishop Sarkhon grew up to be a notorious tracker, bounty-hunter, and mercenary. His prowess with his guns was legendary. He married Amelia —————— who lived in Philadelphia with their son Castle Sarkhon. Bishop kept them there due to his dangerous lifestyle out West but he made infrequent visits home. The last of these was in 1852 when Amelia was gunned down by some of Bishop Sarkhon's enemies . Broken-hearted and torn with grief, Bishop Sarkhon left his son at an orphanage and rode away, shamed by the knowledge he had inadvertently caused his wife's death. He continued his gunfighting career until he was fatally wounded in 1874 by Gat Hawkins, another time-travelling survivor of the Alamo. He was rescued once again by his descendent Restin (Eerie #82-84) and eventually returned with him to the 1970s, along with two saloon girls, Katherine "Katie" McCall and January Boone. Although Restin Sarkhon and January initially dated, he wound up with Katie and they had a long romance together. Katie, however, was tormented with the mistaken belief she was barren; and, when confronted with knowledge of Restin's future offspring, she left him and returned to 1874. There she met and married Restin Sarkhon 's ancestor Castle who had briefly enjoyed. They had several children including, supposedly, Well, not quite. MY theory is that one of their children was Louise Sarkhon , the wife of Count Adam Bernard Sarkhon . was a man fascinated by time. By 1892 he had made two successive journeys to the far future, the first of which was fictionalized by his friend, The others who attended his miraculous return and heard his fantastic adventure were less kind. One of these gossiped freely and resulted in a notorious scandal for the clan. For Adam Bernard Sarkhon, the results were inconsequential. By this time he had returned to the far future to help the Elanai stave off the attacks of the Nhorlax,long before his distant descendant Count Harland Sarkhon would put further end to the Nhorlax Wars on Alpha Elainai III. But the rest of his family were not so lucky. Alexander Sarkhon (Adam Sarkhon's only son), for example, emigrated to the United Kingdoms of Atlantis , creating a scandal of his own. He married a distant relative of Wilder clan, had three sons and a daughter, and mined for gold up in Canada. He eventually struck it rich but abandoned his family in New Atlas City (whether he divorced his wife or not is unknown). Alexander Sarkhons's children were Bernard, Richard,Castinl, and . His only daughter by his first marriage was Eliza Castria Sarkhon-who. eventually married Colonel Robert Kulthan Adam' Sarkhons family was rocked by the scandal,as claims of his two trips through time were not recorded and presented as a work of fiction by enemies of the Imperial House of Sarkhon..But the rest of his family were much more lucky. Alexander Sarkhon (Adam Sarkhon's only son), for example, emigrated to the United Kingdoms of Atlantis , creating a scandal of his own. He married a distant relative of Carrenson clan,Lady had three sons and a daughter, and mined for gold up in Arcadia. He eventually struck it rich .He and his family in New Atlas City formed the foundations of Sarkhon Steel and Sarkhon Enterprises.His that meant passed on into the future to help her husband restart the human race) and their only son Richard was left to be raised by his mother's relatives. They may or may not have legally changed his name to Dane, but the chroniclers of the Dane family (perhaps yielding to lawsuits) never mention any connections to the Wildman line. Richard Sarkhon, abandoned as a baby by his parents, went grew up to be a brilliant and long-lived diplomat. He served as Atlantean ambassador to over a dozen Indonesian nations and was almost 80 when he was killed in the civil war in Cambodia in the 1960s . His son Restin Gideon Sarkhon grew up to be a brilliant inventor, scientist, and adventurer, specializing in both robotics and time travel. . His knack for time travel even surprised Quarb who had intended Restin Gideon Sarkhon to find and use his grandfather's own plans. ("Once again, I have underestimated the lad's acumen," Quarb mused. "He is one of the few of my progeny who has not been an abysmal disappointment to me.") Restin Gideon Sarkhon initially hoped to meet all of his ancestors but stopped when his first foray failed to save his ancestor Parrish. A second journey did save the life of great-great-grandfather Bishop Gideon Sarkhon (actually the second time he saved his life) but the harrowing experience convinced him to confine his adventures to more general past (and future). Hence, he never knew he was sleeping with his own great-grandmother Katie. After Katie's return to the past, Restin Gideon Sarkhon became obsessed with her. He eventually married a Katie look-alike, possibly a clone (it was within his scientific genius) and settled down into politics. The couple had a daughter Coral in early 1990s. As the end of the 20th century approached, the world began to reach," a time of intense war and cultural madness. Fearing for his wife and daughter, Restin Sarkhon relocated them to an emergency outpost on Jupiter's moon Io in 1995. The Third Tauron War came and went in 1996. The Tauron Empire elected a ruthless war hero, General Alexander Marcus Christian Gravis Rho specialized in select breeding, sterilization, and death camps. Dissidents were thrown into incinerators to produce fuel and electricity. The only man who spoke out against him in Congress was the senior senator of . In 2001 Restin and his still-living ancestor Bishop Sarkhon started a minor revolt, attempting to free as many as possible from Tavyl's death camps. The revolt ended in a siege on the Dane Manor where both Restin and Bishop Gideon Sarkhon perished. Only one survivor, a boy named William Gideon Sarkhon, survived using Restin Gideon Sarkhon's time-travel device (paralleling Bishop's own rescue at the Alamo). In 2011 as her mother lay dying Coral Dane began to look for her father. Not finding him in the "present" she journeyed back to 1981 and all but shanghaied him. Restin Gideon Sarkhon and Bishop Gideon Sarkhon arrived in 2011 just as Katie II died . From there they became entangled in the civil war which resulted in the overthrow of Tavyl . Daneil Gideon Sarkhon returned to the past with her father and ancestor and had a VERY brief career as an adventurer . Since people in the WNU cannot exist simultaneously, she eventually returned to the future before Restin Gideon Sarkhon and his wife would procreate. Possibly Coral had more adventures with her adopted brother and potential lover William Dane Gideon Sarkhon. As for Restin Gideon Sarkhon, his fate is known but the in-between years are still a mystery. The Rook's last documented adventure was in the early 1980s. still out there somewhere, immortally young, having wild adventures, and vanquishing evil with his great-great-grandfather by his side? Only time will tell. NOTES: (1) As Castle and Katie had several children, much of the Dane lineage is still unknown. My only other suggestion, is that one eventually changed his name to DAIN and became the subject of Hammett's novel, THE DAIN CURSE. (2) If you accept Restin Dane in the Wold Newton Universe, that may incorporate the timelines and characters of the cohesive parts of the Warren Universe. These include Pantha and Fleur and The Spirit (all of whom met up with Vampirella in Vampirella #50), the barbarian warrior Dax (who crossed paths with the Danes in Eerie #120, the damned zombies Spook and Coffin, the alien PI, the Franksteinish monster Child, and the futures of Mac Tavish, Zud Kamish, Shreck, Darklon the Mystic, Exterminators I and II, and Hunters I, II, and possibly III Restin Dane ("The Rook") makes his first trip into the past, using his Time Castle, or Rook (The Man Whom Time Forgot!, by Bill DuBay and Luis Bermejo, in Eerie ''number 82, March 1977). Dane's first quest is a trip to 1836 to attempt to save his great-great-grandfather, Parrish Dane, at the Alamo. Although he fails in this endeavor, he does manage to save a young boy, who turns out to be his great-grandfather, Bishop Dane. On his next trip to the past, Restin Dane once again rescues his great-grandfather, this time in the year 1874, and brings Bishop Dane to live in the present. In the first issue of ''The Rook, it is revealed that Restin Dane is the grandson of the original Time Traveler (Adam Dane) from H.G. Wells' The Time Machine; in the same issue, the genealogical relationships are revised to make Restin the great-great-grandson of Bishop, rather than the great-grandson. Thus, Bishop Dane is the grandfather of Adam Dane.